


An inch above

by AxisMage



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at smut, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I can´t write smut and I never will, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Not that Conner minds seeing Dick smile, not at all. In fact, Conner thinks Dick´s smile is beautiful. However, it´s been going on for over an hour now, Conner is worried about his cheeks hurting, and for the life of him, he can´t figure out what exactly has Dick in such a good mood





	An inch above

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to life because Cherry started it, so thank you very much for this, miss cherry!
> 
> Finally some fluff for these two :D. Because they deserve it and it was about time LOL. Also, in this particular scenario, let´s pretend Conner and M´gann never got back together and Conner and Dick never broke up throughout the time skip.

Dick´s smile has always been beautiful: wide, radiant, full of confidence and amusement. Dick´s smile always lightens his mood and draw a smile out of him. No matter the context and situation, Conner loves his smile. Most of the time, Conner can understand what has brought the amusement on.

Today, however, he can´t, for his own life, figure what´s got Dick in such a good and smiley mood.

Conner straightens from where he just placed Wolf´s food in front of him and turns to look at Dick, sees him still grinning, still leaning against M´gann´s bioship/car with his arms crossed. Conner raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“What, what?”

“You´re smiling.”

“I always smile.”

“Yeah, and I love seeing you smile, but you´ve been here for over an hour now and you haven´t stopped. Is something wrong?”

Dick shrugs. The smile doesn’t disappear. Conner is starting to get worried about his cheeks. “It´s been a year since I was in town. A year since I saw you in person.”

“We Skyped every other day.”

“It´s not the _same_ , Kon,” Dick protests. “And now that I´m finally back you decide to spend my very valuable time with your bike and Wolf. I must admit, if I knew you were going to ignore me I would have gone to get Jeff instead of…”

Conner slides his arms around Dick´s waist and kisses the remaining words out of his mouth. Their lips move against each other´s in a much awaited and slow kiss. Dick´s body relaxes, and Conner grips his hips, presses him hard against the car.

“I´m so happy that you´re back,” Conner says. “I´m getting stuff out of the way so we can go inside and catch up. I´m not ignoring you.” He accentuates the last bit with another kiss, this one deeper than the first. Dick lets out a soft sound and raises his arms, wraps them around Conner´s neck before pulling back.

“Good. Because I wasn’t—” Dick begins, then his eyes flick down, and he bursts into laughter. Conner blinks in confusion, braces himself as Dick leans his full weight against him, arms tightening around his neck. There´s something… different about it, about the way Dick can perfectly tuck his face against Conner´s neck. He can´t quite pinpoint what is different from before, but now that he thinks about it, there is something… off.

“Oh,” he says several minutes later, when realization finally dawns on him. His eyes widen, and Dick pulls back. His beautiful smile adorns his beautiful face once more when his eyes flick down to meet Conner´s.

“Yeah?” Dick asks.

“You´re taller,” Conner replies.

The words almost send Dick into another fit of laughter. He manages to smother it and turn it into snickers instead as he hides his face against Conner´s shoulder. Dick doesn´t need to stand on tiptoe to do that anymore.

“I am taller,” Dick says. “Hadn´t you noticed?”

“I hadn’t,” Conner admits. “Is that why you´ve been smiling since you arrived?”

“Couldn’t it only be because I´m happy to see you?”

Conner´s eyes narrow. He considers it for a couple of minutes, rubs his hands over Dick´s hips and along the small of his back while he thinks. He gets to the conclusion that while it is possible, he knows Dick enough to figure out the truth. Conner might still be pretty bad at understanding human emotions and feelings when it comes to most people, but not when it comes to Dick.

“No, you are definitely giddy because you are not taller than me,” he concludes.

Dick raises his head, and Conner gets to see his blue eyes shine with unabashed… pride before he leans slightly _down_ to kiss him.

“It´s easier to hug you now,” Dick says. “To kiss you too. I like this. I have the upper hand now… or should I say upper head?”

Conner groans at the horrible, horrible attempt at a pun. “You´re losing your touch,” he says, leans into the kiss. His hands slide down Dick´s hips to the back of his thighs. Before Dick can say anything, Conner digs his finger into the skin and lifts.

The curse Dick lets out the moment his feet leave the ground and Conner slams him against the car pulls a smug laugh out of his own throat.

Dick´s arms stay firm on top of his shoulders, but given what Conner did, he´s taller. At least for now.

“No, I´ve still got the upper head,” Conner informs him, kisses the tip of Dick´s nose before finding his lips again. Dick´s laugh is low and breathy. When Conner lifts him to get a better angle to deepen the kiss, Dick loosely wraps his legs against Conner´s waist.

That´s when the bioship makes a strange noise that´s loud enough it startles them both. It´s a clear warning.

“Sorry,” they call out in unison.

 

* * *

 

                                       

Conner loves hearing Dick moan as much as he likes seeing him smile. Just like his smiles, Dick's moans speak volumes, and usually in a non-verbal language that Conner can understand. He knows when to move, how to do it and which points to touch so Dick enjoys himself the most.

He slows down the rolling of his hips, keeps thrusting deep into Dick's tight heat. There is a whine of protest almost immediately, and Conner chuckles, raises his head from where he'd been teasing a nipple with his tongue.

"You okay?" he asks.

Dick's head drops against the mattress, and his eyes close. He shakes his head and whimpers, the sweet deep blush spreading farther down his chest. His shaky fingers try to cling on to Conner's hair. His legs, thrown over Conner's shoulders as he almost bends Dick in two, are also shaking. Droplets of sweat decorate not only his face but his chest, his lean belly covered with his own cum from the two times he's come already.  Dick is on his wit's end. Conner loves seeing him like this most of all.

"I... Ah," Dick heaves, and one of his hands falls to the bed and tries to grasp at the sheets without much success. "Kon, if you make me come again but hold yourself back one more time—” he gasps when Conner chuckles and pulls back, lowering his legs but not releasing them. He pulls out of him to another of Dick's protests. He takes a deep breath, kneels on the bed, then pulls Dick farther down. He wraps his fingers around his own cock, presses against Dick's entrance in a slow and continuous movement that has Dick heaving. 

"Stop teasing me."

"You have lost your touch, and not only when it comes to puns if three is all you can handle,” Conner breathes. He grips Dick´s hips between his hands and raises his lower body off the bed, slides into him in a smooth and hard thrust.

Dick trembles, and his head lolls back against the bed once more. He holds out a hand. Conner keeps one on his hips and without pausing the movement of his hips he raises the other to take Dick´s and pulls him up with ease. 

Dick groans as he falls into Conner´s lap, and Conner gives him only a couple of seconds to adjust before he goes back to thrusting into him with that slow and steady rhythm, Dick´s own swollen and hard cock rubbing against Conner´s abdomen with each thrust.

Dick curses again, digs the heels of his palms on the back of Conner´s neck. “I-I can´t… I´m going to…” his voice comes out weak and urgent and impatient. Conner can´t help but smile.

“You´ve definitely lost your touch,” Conner teases as he lowers his head for a kiss that turns nearly brutal when a few thrusts later, Dick is once again coming and clawing at his back, kissing him like his life depends on it.

Dick goes slack in his arms as he comes down from his orgasm. He breaks the kiss and throws his head back when Conner snakes a hand between their bodies to stroke his softening and sensitive cock. Dick lets out a guttural sound of satisfaction, and Conner dives in to press his lips against his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses behind.

“You´re still unaffected,” Dick protests.

“Weren´t you the one that wanted me to learn control?”

Dick groans, shakes his head. “I´m going to throw you down into this bed and suck you dry for doing this to me, Kent.”

 “Now that´s more like the Dick I know.”

“I´m taller than you now, never said I came back more mature.”

Conner laughs. “Wasn’t counting on it,” he says, feels Dick´s hands settle on his shoulders a second before his back hits the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop making quick little things both because I have 20k words to make for school and because I feel that at this point everything I make just isn´t good XDDD. My apologies for the trashy little fics ;A; and now more than ever, thank you so much for reading and giving this a bit of your time :D


End file.
